There are vehicles including automobiles and trucks that have open compartments in the vehicle's dashboard or instrument panel. These spaces are used for placing or storing various articles. Where the spaces are small, then it is oftentimes impractical to place various small articles in such open compartments. However, where the compartments are relatively large, as in dashboards in some trucks for example; the spaces are so large that the compartments are oftentimes not used. Because large articles placed in the space can easily fall out, especially where the vehicle is a truck that is subject to a lot of vehicle vibrations or where the truck is for example, used on bumpy roads or in other environments. So it is advantageous to turn this oftentimes useless space in the dashboards of vehicles such as trucks and the like, into something useful. However, to remove the dashboard to provide a new dashboard that has a covered compartment, or to insert some type of means for retaining articles within the open compartment, oftentimes requires a modification such as a permanent installation of some type, that mars or damages the vehicle instrument panel, should it ever be removed.
It is therefore very advantageous to provide a means for holding audio cassettes or other articles in a retained position in the open compartments, which then turns the useless space in the compartment into something that is useful, and which provides a cover to the opening that conceals the user's tapes or other valuables from outside visibility. This holder means should be fashioned for easy insertion into the opened glove compartment, be secured against movement in the compartment, and yet be easily and quickly removed without damaging or marring the compartment or the dashboard of the vehicle.